It's your turn to wash, Dean
by Lahtraya Obsidian Moon
Summary: The things you find in a laundromat... Dean will never again hate the words "It's your turn to wash, Dean". One shot for a prompt on Facebook. Rated M.


"It's your turn to wash Dean !".

He walks into the Laundromat in blood stained dirty clothes and some change in his pocket. He is hurt and some what confused but knows he must not walk around so dirty or people will notice. He shrugs out of his trench coat and puts it in the free washing machine in front of him then starts to strip out of his other clothes and put them in too. The Laundromat is empty so he strips down to his plain white boxers and puts everything else in the machine. He is sore and his muscles ache so he peels the clothing off slowly, wincing every now and then.

He does not notice that the door opened as he shrugged out of his shirt nor does he notice the man standing there staring at him.

At first in shock but then as the ex angels chest was exposed, in arousal.

Dean licks his lips and forgets about the bag of clothes in his hand as he slowly walks up behind Cas.

Castiel stares at the vending machine as he thinks 'Clean clothes or water ?'.

Dean had often wondered what Cas would look like naked and here he was in nothing but boxers and Dean's cock was getting harder the more he stared. He had no idea what made him do it… relief at actually finding Cas… knowing that he could have lost his angel this time or that fact that Cas was just so damn hot but the next thing he knew his arms were snaking around the ex angels waste as he husked near his ear "Did you know I was coming Angel ?".

Castiel stiffens as he is touched then his whole body goes limp as he hears that voice…

"Dean" he breathes and leans back against his hunter "How did you find me ?".

"The Winchester way… dumb luck, why are you mostly naked Cas ?" Dean replies.

Castiel points into the machine "Those are the only clothes I have".

'Lucky me' thinks Dean as his hands roam over Cas's sides and chest.

"So you were just going stand here in your shorts while they washed ?" smiles Dean.

Castiel nods "Yes I was but then I wanted water so I don't know which to do… I don't have enough change for both".

"Wash your clothes Cas… I'll get you water" says Dean as he lets go of his angel and crosses to the vending machine. Castiel smiles softly and puts his change in the washing machine then turns it on.

Then Dean is at his side handing him a bottle.

"Thank you Dean".

"No worries Cas" smiles the hunter.

He watches as the ex angel drinks his fill… the movement of Cas's throat as he swallows greedily making Dean even harder.

Castiel looks at Dean and tilts his head "Dean… is something wrong ?".

The hunter shakes his head "Nah Cas" he half husks as he moves to pin Cas to the washing machine.

"Dean ?" Castiel asks hesitantly.

"Had no idea how hot you are Cas" murmurs Dean as he leans in and lays kisses on the ex angels neck.

Shivers run over Castiel's skin and he whispers "Dean".

The hunter had long ago accepted that he had a thing for Cas… he's not gay mind you, it's just Cas and seeing him like this, hearing him whisper his name like that broke every barrier Dean had left.

"Want you Cas" he husks as he nibbles the ex angel's earlobe.

All Castiel can do is nod as his heart races at his hunters words.

Dean's hands slide down to cup Cas's ass and squeeze a little before he lifts the ex angel up on the washing machine.

Castiel gasps and they look into each others eyes a moment then both are leaning in and kissing the other. Castiel slips his arms around Dean's neck as the hunter pulls him forward on the machine so they can rub together as they kiss.

The kiss is awkward at first but Cas soon gets the hang of it even though he is very distracted by the hardness rubbing against him. Distracted by the fact that his vessel… no his body, he is human now after all, seems to be reacting in a similar manner.

Dean breaks the kiss "What's wrong Cas ?" he husks.

"I'm not sure Dean… my vess… my body is feeling very strange" Cas admits.

Dean grins and runs a hand up Cas's thigh then cups his hard cock "You feel fine to me Cas" he husks.

Castiel moans at the touch then looks at Dean startled.

"It's ok Cas… this" he squeezes gently "Is normal when your… aroused" says Dean.

Castiel's hand reaches for Dean's crotch and he cups Dean too "Is that why you have the same reaction ?".

Dean moans low "Yeah Cas it is".

Castiel smiles… he maybe quite innocent of human ways but he knows that men do not arouse Dean and knows that this is special some how.

"And this is… ok ?" asks Cas as he rubs Dean's hard cock a little.

"Oh yeah… so ok Cas" Dean moans as he rubs back.

Castiel moans deeply and mimics Dean's hand movement as his hunter lays kisses along his collar bone.

The machine underneath Castiel changes cycles and Dean pauses and looks around… he frowns.

"Dean ?" asks Cas a bit worried he'd done something wrong.

"Hmm ?" Dean asks as he thinks 'Fuck… no matter how much I want Cas I'm not fucking him here like some cheap whore'.

"Is something wrong ?" Castiel asks.

Dean looks at Cas and smiles softly "Nah… I um… I just realized where we are… we shouldn't do this here Cas".

Castiel frowns "I'm sorry Dean… I shouldn't have…" but he is cut off by his hunter placing a finger on his lips.

"I'm not saying I don't want to Cas… just not here ok… not so public… not with you" says Dean.

As a human he can not keep his facial expression stoic and Dean see's the hurt on it.

"No way I want anyone else seeing what's mine" smiles Dean as he takes his jacket off and wraps it around Cas's shoulders. He does not move away, he stays between Cas's legs and kisses him again.

When this kiss breaks Castiel is smiling more and he asks "What is yours ?" with a tilt of his head.

Dean grins at the familiar gesture "Yeah Cas… I mean if you want that too of course".

Castiel nods "Yes Dean I do… always have".

The hunters grin gets bigger "Really ?".

Castiel nods "Yes Dean".

"Me too Cas… I'm sorry it took me so long to admit it" says Dean.

"It wasn't just you Dean… I could have said something too" Cas replies.

Dean nods a little "Yeah I guess… so your ok with waiting til we go get a room ?".

Castiel smiles "Yes I am… I wouldn't want anyone seeing what's mine now would I ?".

Dean grins "Hell no" then he leans in and kisses his angel again.

Human now or not Dean would always think of Cas as his angel.

~* In answer to a prompt on Facebook… inspired by fan art… fluff all mine *~


End file.
